megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nyx
Nyx (ニュクス, Nyukusu) is a demon in the series. History The goddess of the night from Greek mythology. Originally it was said that she was born from chaos, and her name means "the mother night." She is depicted as a goddess draped in long flowing black robes. Versions of her birth and origins vary, but one interpretation has her as a creator goddess, laying a silver egg that produces the gods responsible for the creation of the world. She gave birth to many offspring, including Light (Aether), Day (Hemera), Death (Thanatos), Sleep (Hypnos), Doom (Moros) and the Moirae Sisters. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yama Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Order, Final Boss (Snow Queen route) *Persona 3: Final Boss *Persona 3 FES: Final Boss in ''The Journey *''Persona 3 Portable: Final Boss﻿ *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yama Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Nyx is a level 51 demon aligned with True Neutral. Her sprite is a modification of Titania's. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Appearing under the name Night Queen, Nyx appears as the true antagonist for the Snow Queen Quest. Her ultimate goal is to create an "eternal night", and uses the Snow Queen Curse as a means of being brought back into the world. When the Demon's Mirror is used to free Ms. Saeko, the Snow Queen comes to her senses, causing the now-free Night Queen Persona to show herself. Appearing briefly with her are two unnamed, but recognizable, characters from the SEBEC Quest of the game in masks; the Masked Girl indicates she wishes to destroy the school and created the world they are currently in, and the Masked Man humors the girl but seems to be following his own objectives. The Night Queen merges with the two becoming Queen Ashura for the final battle, but is defeated. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Nyx is an enemy in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, she belongs to the Night Race, and can be recruited or summoned once players reached Level 70 or above. She has strong affinities towards all magic. Another Nyx can also be seen in Ginza, where she owns a lounge. She appears to be a respected and helpful figure, where she advises the Demi-fiend to enter the Nihilo base located outside of Ginza, via forging an alliance with the Mantra, and tells him the way of reaching there. ''Persona 3'' :Main Article: Nyx Avatar :See also: Ryoji Mochizuki Nyx is explained as the personification of death itself in Persona 3. She is also the final boss in the story, although gameplay-wise the final boss is her avatar. In ancient times Nyx bestowed Death and Night to the world, where she is destined to bring the Fall. Nyx, however, lies in hibernation and can only be called by the appraiser of the Fall, which happens to be the incarnation of the Arcana that was never meant to be — Death. When the Kirijo Group was experimenting on the Shadows, Mitsuru's grandfather, along with several scientists, knew about the Fall, and willingly embraced it. They eventually succeeded in amassing a large amount of Shadows within the experimental facility and rejuvenated Death. However, Eiichiro Takeba declined, and destroyed the facilities — causing Death to be forcibly split into thirteen separate Shadows. Defeating the individual parts would cause them to reunite to the 'main' thirteenth Shadow, which was sealed within the Protagonist. Death, while within the Protagonist's mind, assumed the amnesiac identity of Pharos. Therefore, it is not until the Protagonist defeats the remaining twelve Shadows, rejuvenating and reawakening the final Shadow, Death. Assuming the form of Ryoji Mochizuki, Death was responsible for summoning Nyx, and became the harbinger of the Fall. After the protagonist manages to fend off the Avatar of Nyx, the Avatar shrugs the damage away, and proceeds to connect to Nyx's true physical body, the moon. As she descends to earth, S.E.E.S was rendered immobile, leaving only the Protagonist immune to her effect. Through the cheering of S.E.E.S and his friends' will to live, the protagonist ascended to the Moon and battled Nyx, where he used his own soul as the Great Seal, sealing Nyx away. ''Persona 3 FES'' Nyx was briefly mentioned in the playable epilogue of Persona 3 FES, namely The Answer. It is later revealed that Nyx herself is neither hostile nor malevolent, she was awakened from the sorrow, depression, and apathy of humankind, believing that humans were tired of living and thus, her duty to end their lives. Upon returning to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx, it is revealed that the protagonist is not planning to seal Nyx away from humanity, but Erebus, a manifestation of humanity's negative will and grief from contacting her to bring the Fall. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Yama Clan Category:Night Race Category:Persona 3 Enemies Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Death Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons